Chating Grup
by Kise K-na
Summary: Di grup DM twitter, ada sebuah grup yang berisikan chara-chara Ankyou. Tak kenal dengan kelas atau jabatan, mereka semua masuk dalam grup itu dan saling berbincang-bincang. Penasaran apa saja yang mereka perbincangkan? Cekidot-


Di grup DM twitter, ada sebuah grup yang berisikan chara-chara Ankyou. Tak kenal dengan kelas atau jabatan, mereka semua masuk dalam grup itu dan saling berbincang-bincang. Penasaran apa saja yang mereka perbincangkan? Cekidot-

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Oi

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Kalian belom bayar uang anggaran

 **Akabane Karma** : 'Kalian' itu siapa

 **Nakamura Rio** : 'Kalian' itu siapa (2)

 **Fuwa Yuzuki** : 'Kalian' itu siapa (3)

 **Fuwa Yuzuki** : Trus juga, anggaran apa? o.O

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Jangan pura2 ga tau kalian

 **Shiota Nagisa** : Trus juga, anggaran apa? o.O (2)

 **Akabane Karma** : Jangan pura2 ga tau kalian. Itu tuh uang anggaran buat sumbangan Asano-kun ganti kelamin di Thailand

 **Akabane Karma** : :V

 **Maehara Hiroto** : ASANO MO GANTI KLAMIN!?

 **Maehara Hiroto** : SIAPIN NASI TUMPENG! NASI TUMPENG!

 **Asano Gakushuu** : AJG KALIAN

 **Isogai Yuuma** : Quote Ankyou Fandom's tweet "Asano Gakushuu akan berganti kelamin pada tanggal xx. Dimohonkan untuk semua yang membaca tweet ini untuk turut menyumbang dana untuknya. Harap transfer ke rekening xxxxx"

 **Isogai Yuuma** : Aku tidak tahu, Asano... kalau kau sudah bosan berbatang

 **Asano Gakushuu** : GA

 **Nakamura Rio** : Aku tidak tahu, Asano... kalau kau sudah bosan berbatang (2)

 **Nakamura Rio** : NJING NGAKAK

 **Asano Gakushuu** : BACOT KALIAN

 **Asano Gakushuu** : B

 **Asano Gakushuu** : A

 **Asano Gakushuu** : C

 **Asano Gakushuu** : O

 **Asano Gakushuu** : T

 **Akabane Karma** : Asano maho tsun

 **Akabane Karma** : MAHO TSUN

 **Fuwa Yuzuki** : Njir itu yang bajak akun fandom siapa :"""""

 **Sugino Tomohito** : Penipuan jenis batu itu

 **Akabane Karma** : Asano GakUCU MAHO TSUN

 **Sugino Tomohito** : *Baru

 **Nakamura Rio** : """""""""penipuan jenis batu"""""""

 **Nakamura Rio** : Jenis batu ya, Sug

 **Maehara Hiroto** : Pfft :"V

 **Sugino Tomohito** : Typo elah

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Ma,lo bacot

 **Asano Gakushuu** : BACOT

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Heh, kalian kelas E memang ga bisa dihatapkab. Ngoomng cuma modal qiote doang. Bagian ngomong sendiri ja typo terus

 **Akabane Karma** : Ngaca Cu

 **Nakamura Rio** : Ngaca sana Ucu

 **Sugino Tomohito** : Ngaca sana

 **Maehara Hiroto** : Ucu maho tsun

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Ngomong lagi, gue gorok lu pake keris, mae

 **Hayami Rinka** : Quote Ankyou fandom's tweet "ASANO MAHO"

 **Hayami Rinka** : Quote Ankyou fandom's tweet "ASANO TSUN"

 **Hayami Rinka** : Quote Ankyou fandom's tweet "UCU MAHO TSUN"

 **Isogai Yuuma** : Serius deh itu yang bajak siapa -"

 **Shiota Nagisa** : 1 suara untuk Karma

 **Asano Gakushuu** : KARMAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Akabane Karma** : APAAAAAAA

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Dah ah. Jadi kapan kalian mau bayar anggaran?

 **Chiba Ryuunosuke** : Anggaran buat apa?

 **Nakamura Rio** : ↑ Atas-bawah lagi mahoan ↓

 **Akabane Karma** : Buat Asano ganti kelamin

 **Asano Gakushuu** : SAPA YANG GANTI KLAMIN, DASAR SETAN JAHANAM

 **Fuwa Yuzuki** : Share the photo (ss)

 **Fuwa Yuzuki** : PFFT- TERNYATAAAA

 **Fuwa Yuzuki** : CHIBA KUN LG MAHOAN SAMA KARMA KUN

 **Hayami Rinka** : ... (lol)

 **Chiba Ryuunosuke** : Njir jgn main atas-bawah

 **Maehara Hiroto** : "Jgn main atas-bawah" entah kenapa gue menangkap makna ambigu di sini

 **Nakamura Rio** : "Jgn main atas-bawah" entah kenapa gue menangkap makna ambigu di sini (2)

 **Chiba Ryuunosuke** : Mae, diem.

 **Asano Gakushuu** : DAH DIEM SEMUA

 **Asano Gakushuu** : JADI KALIAN KAPAN BAYAR ANGGARAN!?

 **Asano Gakushuu** : KATANYA PEN AC

 **Sakakibara Ren** : ^ Asano urat putus ver mode : on

 **Isogai Yuuma** : Asano, sabar

 **Isogai Yuuma** : Anggarannya kami usahakan akan melunasinya minggu depan. Untuk sementara tolong izinkan kami menyicil dulu sedikit demi sedikit

 **Nakamura Rio** : ↑ Atas-bawah lagi ML-an ↓

 **Asano Gakuho** : Bagaimana urusan pendanaannya, para murid-muridku?

 **Asano Gakuho** : ...

 **Maehara Hiroto** : Mampus, Ri. Mati mati kena siksaan lipan

 _Nakamura Rio left_

 **Shiota Nagisa** : ...

 **Kayano Kaede** : ...

 **Akabane Karma** : Njing

 **Akabane Karma** : Bosen gue

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Bosen, bosen, bosen. Urusintuh anggaran

 **Maehara Hiroto** : Kan kata Isogai nyicil dulu sampe minggu depan. Ngotot amat sih ketos

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Ngomong apa lo?

 **Maehara Hiroto** : Nggak...

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to ANTI MAHO_

 **Akabane Karma** : Ucu yg maho tsun keluar ja

 **Akabane Karma** : Hush hush

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Apaan sih lo

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Kek sendirinya ga maho ja

 **Akabane Karma** : Emang nggak

 **Akabane Karma** : Gue kan banyak yg suka

 **Akabane Karma** : Kek Mae

 **Akabane Karma** : Gak kaya elo

 **Maehara Hiroto** : Wih gue diakuin banyak yg suka

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Kepopuleran tidak butuh untuk kelas A

 **Sakakibara Ren** : Kepopuleran butuh untuk kelas A

 **Nakamura Rio** : Bhak

 **Nakamura Rio** : Gak sehati weeey

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to HAREM KARMA_

 **Maehara Hiroto** : Heh, yg harem tuh gue. Bukan elo. Ganti ganti

 _Maehara Hiroto change the group name to HAREM MAEHARA_

 **Isogai Yuuma** : Apa sih kalian

 **Akabane Karma** : Heh Mae. Dah dicampakin puluhan cewek masih ngaku harem

 **Akabane Karma** : Beuh

 **Maehara Hiroto** : Tolong tumpulin tuh lidah

 _Shiota Nagisa add Nakamura Rio into group_

 **Maehara Hiroto** : Sendirinya aja punya pacar nggak, tapi ngaku harem

 **Akabane Karma** : Apa lo jing

 _Asano Gakushuu change the name grup to Punya Gakushuu_

 **Fuwa Yuzuki** : Klo digabung sama nama2 sebelumnya jadi "Karma  & Maehara harem punya Gakushuu"

 **Hayami Rinka** : Maaf, pen ketawa bentar

 _Nakamura Rio change the group name to GAKUSHUU MAHO_

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Apa lagi ni anak satu malah ikutan

 **Akabane Karma** : Ucu kan emang maho

 **Akabane Karma** : PFFT

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Halah! Ngaca sana, UKEbane

 **Akabane Karma** : Heh, gue seme ya

 **Akabane Karma** : Bukan uke

 **Shiota Nagisa** : Dengan demikian, Karma mengaku dirinya maho

 **Akabane Karma** : Nag, plis

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to KARMA IS UKE_

 **Akabane Karma** : Gue siram lo as

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to SEMUA ASANO MAHO_

 **Asano Gakuho** : Apa ini berarti saya juga termasuk?

 **Akabane Karma** : Maaf om, salah

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to SEMUA GAKUSHUU MAHO_

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Heh, ganti-ganti aja

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Kekuasaan tertinggi itu ada pada ketos

 **Asano Gakuho** : Oh ya?

 **Kayano Kaede** : Asano-kun kabur deh

 **Maehara Hiroto** : ASS A NO memang super

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Sapa yg ass a no

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Di sini asano ada dua njir

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Klo kena azab lipan baru tau rasa

 **Chiba Ryuunosuke** : Azab lipan itu apa

 **Chiba Ryuunosuke** : Kok gue baru tau yg begituan

 **Sugino Tomohito** : Azab lipan itu apa (2)

 **Sugino Tomohito** : Kok gue baru tau yg begituan (2)

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to TAKE ME OUT_

 **Isogai Yuuma** : ANJIR TAKE ME OUT

 **Kanzaki Yukiko** : Aku tidak ikutan

 _Maehara Hiroto change the group name to ASANO MAHO SEMUA_

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to DANGDUT AKADEMI_

 **Fuwa Yuzuki** : nyimak

 **Kataoka Megu** : nyimak (2)

 **Kayano Kaede** : nyimak (3)

 **Nakamura Rio** : Kok gue baca nyimak jadi minyak ya

 **Akabane Karma** : Serah Ri Serah

 _Maehara Hiroto change the group name to ASS A NO_

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to LELAKI KERDUS_

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to UKEBANE KURMA_

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to GGS_

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to PAPAKU KAWIN LAGI_

 **Akabane Karma** : APA SIH ASANO NGUBAH NAMA GRUP SAMPE 3 KALI

 **Isogai Yuuma** : PAK KEPSEK KAWIN LAGI!?

 **Maehara Hiroto** : LUCU KAU ASS

 **Asano Gakushuu** : EANJING ITU SIAPA YG NAMAIN LELAKI KERDUS

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to GANTENGGANTENGSTRESS_

 _Maehara Hiroto change the group name to LIPAN TERSAYANG_

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to #ANTILIPAN_

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to ANAK PAPA_

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to IBUKU DIPUKULIN_

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to LELAKI BARKS BARKS_

 **Akabane Karma** : TADI BILANGNYA PAPA LO KAWIN LAGI, SEKARANG IBU LO YG DIPUKULIN

 **Akabane Karma** : MAU LO APA ASS

 **Isogai Yuuma** : Serah

 _Asano Gakuho change the group name to GAKUHOE WIDOEDO HOME_

 **Nakamura Rio** : Pak kepsek ikutan

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to LELAKI PETANGGUH_

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to YG GANTI MAHO ABADI_

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to EMANG KARMA TANGGUH_

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to EMANG GAKUSHUU NORMAL_

 **Maehara Hiroto** : iNI APA PLIS NGAKAK

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to NORMAL DONG EMANG LO_

 **Horibe Itona** : Ini grup kenapa

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to HOAX BARKS MAHO_

 **Akabane Karma** : Sedang civil war, Itona

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to PARA MAXOXIST_

 **Nakamura Rio** : MAXOXIST ATO MASOCHIST CU

 **Terasaka Ryoma** : Ya lord tobat kalian semua

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to GAKUSHUU TSUN MAHO_

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to LELAKI KERDUS_

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to MENCARI CINTA_

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to DEMIUTTARAN_

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to KAMI BENCI LIPAN_

 **Isogai Yuuma** : Asano ngakak :))))

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to TAKE ME OUT_

 **Isogai Yuuma** : Akhirnya lu mengakui jati diri lu as

 **Akabane Karma** : KAMSEUPHAY

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to JANGAN TSUN AH_

 **Maehara Hiroto** : NGAKAK PLS KALIAN

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to RAKYAT JELATA_

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to BERI KAMI JODOH_

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to DASAR MAHO_

 **Isogai Yuuma** : Maho berkata maho

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Memang maho. Mau diapain lagi?

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to JOMBLO BERKOAR_

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to NAGISA ITU CEWEK_

 **Shiota Nagisa** : KOK JADI GUE!?

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to INTIP CELANANYA DONG_

 **Nakamura Rio** : Ucu napsu

 **Shiota Nagisa** : Najis kalian semua

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to ASANOMAHOTSUN_

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to MENCARI KARMA SEJATI_

 **Isogai Yuuma** : As, stop

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to GAKUSHUU GOYANG DONG_

 _Maehara Hiroto change the group name to INI GRUP APA COEG_

 **Asano Gakushuu** : TIDUR KALIAN

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to ASANO GA BERBATANG_

 **Akabane Karma** : Bodo as bodo

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to AJG JANGAN GANTI LG_

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to GANTI=BATANG HILANG_

 **Maehara Hiroto** : Ga berbatang bhak

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to KARMANIS_

 **Akabane Karma** : MAMPUS ASANO GA PUNYA BATANG

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Batang apa? Batang banyak~

 **Nakamura Rio** : Asano punya batang cadangan ternyata :"V

 **Hayami Rinka** : Ajg di sini ada cewek ya lord kalian ngomonginnya

 **Asano Gakushuu** : JADI MAKSUD LO BATANG ITU!?

 **Asano Gakushuu** : ASDFGJKLFS

 **Akabane Karma** : Ya dia baru konek

 _Maehara Hiroto change the group name to GAKUSHUT_

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to KARMAMA_

 _Akabane Karma change the group name to WDOHBNGSTPTRIK_

 **Fuwa Yuzuki** : Tolong kalian receh sekali

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Dah

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Diem

 **Asano Gakushuu** : Tidur

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to Grup Normal_

 _Maehara Hiroto change the group name to CIVIL WAR PART 2_

 **Shiota Nagisa** : Udah tidur kalian

 **Akabane Karma** : Si mae dah bener juga namanya malah diganti lagi

 **Chiba Ryuunosuke** : Quote Ankyou fandom's tweet "Hati hati sama Asano Gakushuu. Dia maho tsun kawan"

 **Asano Gakushuu** : NYING

 **Asano Gakushuu** : KARMAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Sugino Tomohito** : Mampus ucu

 **Kataoka Megu** : Ngukuk

 _Asano Gakushuu change the group name to JOMBLO BUTUH BELAIAN_

 **Koro-sensei** : Lo semua kek manusia haus akan cinta dan belaian

 **Asano Gakushuu** : ^

 **Akabane Karma** : NGAKAK SENS

 **Asano Gakuho** : Sudah puaskah kalian bercanda ria malam ini? Perlukah saya mengirimkan video hipnotisme agar kalian tidur?

 **Isogai Yuuma** : Maaf pak. Kami tidur sekarang.

Dan demikianlah...

Akhirnya mereka tidur.

 **END**

 **BWAHAAAA FIC APA INI**

 **HAHAHAHAAAAA**

 **Karma : Sadar, thor *Siram air suci* /g**

 **Ini fic sebenarnya berdasar kenyataan loh :^)**

 **Meski Cuma beberapa kalimat, chat, dan perubahan nama grupnya saja…**

 **Wheheee**

 **Asal kalian tahu, di twitter itu ada semacam grup Role Player Ankyou di DM**

 **Sebenarnya sih itu buat mempermudah berinteraksi soalnya kami ada semacam acara drama gituh waktu itu**

 **Tapi karena acaranya dah slese, akhirannya malah jadi semacam grup lawak (?) /Eh**

 **Maaf di sini banyak yg Kiseka ubah dari aslinya**

 **Terutama untuk nama2nya**

 **Dan percakapannya**

 **Alasannya sih ya karena Asano sama Karma tuh RPnya banyak di grup**

 **Dan klo ada kloningan di fic kan gimanaaa gitu**

 **Jadi diubah aja ...**

 **Kiseka di sini berperan jadi Fuwa Yuzuki~**

 **Bukan Fuwa sih sebenarnya...**

 **Tapi Hayami**

 **Tapi karena di grup ada 2 Hayami, jadi ganti aja**

 **Kan klo ada kloningan di fic ini gimana gituh**

 **Ok, dr pd lama2an, mending udahan ja ya**

 **SPECIAL THANKS,**

 **ANAK2 RPW ANKYOU YG SEKARANG KEBANYAKAN UDAH PADA SWAP DAN HIATUS~**


End file.
